The Outbreak Book 2 Part 1
by JBLAZE55
Summary: The group is trying to survive the zombie outbreak in book 2 part 1, who will die and who will survive?


p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"The Outbreak Book 2/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"By: Tre` Thompson/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Chapter 1: The return/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Hey son, can you come over here for a minute?" Allan asked. "Yeah dad, what's up?" Preston asked. "Your brother isn't feeling well today so I'll be driving you to school today. You should have your car back by next week though." Allan said. "Finally! I've been waiting for like a month for my car to get fixed." Preston said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" George's body falls to the ground limp and Breanna starts to cry and runs over to me and punches me in the face. I push her away and pull my gun and aim it at her. "You sure you want to try that again?" I asked with rage in my eyes. "You're a crazy son of a bitch Tre`, I can't wait until I kill you one day. Just watch your back because it's going to happen eventually." Breanna said crying. Breanna walked over to George's body and put her hand on his face. "Tre`, you've made an enemy of all of us right now. I don't know if we could ever forgive you for what you've done to George, he was our friend and an important member to our group. You just killed him out of cold blood, all because he ruined that deal Josh and you made together! What made you think he would've kept that deal?!" Preston asked. "I killed him because he put our group in danger and not only that, he almost got us killed tonight! Don't you people forget that! I killed him because he deserved to die!" I yelled. I walked away and went to mine and Alyssa's room and just laid there wishing that everyone understood why I killed George. Later that night I heard a scream and I ran down stairs to see what it was. It was one of Josh's men having all of my group kneel down and he put a gun to Isaiah's head. "I should kill your son right now and make you watch as I pull the trigger and he falls over dead." The man said. I just look at the man and I walk over towards Isaiah and hug him, I kick the man in the shin and he falls to one knee and I get up and tackle him. I punch him in the face and I continue to hit him and hit him and hit him, I hit him at least 10 times. "Want to get up and try that again?!" I yelled. The man showed no response and he lays there he's not breathing nor is he moving. "That's what I thought." I said. I grab my knife and walk over to the man and stab him in the head. "Really Tre! Now you act like you give a shit about your group!" Breanna yelled. "I always have given a shit about all of you, I just finally realized that we have to be a "killer" to survive in this world." I said. "This isn't the time to do this, Breanna if you want to kill me so bad just kill me then please do it! By all means just DO IT already!" I yelled. I go and get my gun and take all the bullets out and put 2 bullets in the clip. I gave the gun to her and I grabbed the barrel of it and put it to my forehead. "Pull the trigger unless you're too scared to do it." I said. She just looked at me and put her finger on the trigger and looked like she was about to pull it. I grab the gun from her and aim it at her. "TRE`, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Alyssa yelled. "She's a threat to not only me but all of us, she is going to get us killed if she would've shot me, she would've led a shit ton of infected to us. I have to eliminate the threat." I said. I put the gun in my holster. She punches me in the face and the gun falls on the floor from where I forgot to lock it. She grabs and aims it at my head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Hey Alyssa come here." Allan yelled. "Sure, what's up?" Alyssa asked. "I don't know, I'm just worried about Tre`, that infection that's been going around, I'm worried that it's going to end up coming to us and Tre`s mind isn't exactly sane. Have you seen what goes through that boy's head?" Allan asked. "Yes I have, it's not exactly sane but he'll be alright. Besides, I doubt that infection will even come here." Alyssa said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" I close my eyes and accept death but all of a sudden, Breanna drops the gun and there's a knife that falls behind her, when her body falls to the ground Isaiah is standing behind her with blood all over him and he runs to me and hugs me while he cries onto my shoulder and I just hug him tightly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "I'm very disappointed in you son, why did you have a kid this early? What in the hell were you thinking?" Allan asked. "I don't know dad, I just felt like I was grown up enough to have one, and plus I have a good paying job, I have a great girlfriend, and I've matured through my teenage years. I just felt like I was ready to have one." I said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Chapter 2: New People/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Isaiah lets me go and I grab the knife and stab Breanna in the head so she doesn't come back. Alyssa runs to me and tackles me and hits me in the face and grabs the knife and puts it to my throat. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I should kill you!" Alyssa yelled. "Go ahead, it's not like it matters to me anymore." I said. Preston grabs Alyssa's wrist and pulls her off of me, she goes to our room and slams the door, and she locks it and sobs. "What the hell were you thinking Tre`? You already killed George and now you sit there and let your son kill Breanna, you don't need to be in this group anymore. I think it's best if you just leave Tre`." Preston said. "I am not leaving this group, I'm the leader of this group and if you don't like it, then there's the damn door. Go on and leave if you think that's what's best for you? Let's see how far you get." I said. Preston, Isaiah, and Jordan just look at me like I'm turning insane. "What happened to the Tre` that wasn't so evil? Where's my brother?" Preston asked. My dad comes and kneels down in front of me and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Son, I got you, no matter what happens, don't turn into something you're not. You're not a bad kid like everyone says you are, your mom would be proud of you if she wouldn't have had to move out of town for a bit." Allan said. "He died with Jacob when I shot him in the head." I said. I walked out of the house and sat on the sidewalk and saw what looked like a person. I got my gun ready and I took a closer look and it wasn't a zombie, it was a human with a gun. I stood up and shot the person in the chest. It was one of Josh's men and I kneeled down to him. I grab my knife. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Josh keeps sending people here to try and kill you guys, he's sending one at a time and I didn't want to do this that's why I just walked out in the open so someone would see me and shoot me." The man said. I take my knife and put it to his head. "I give you mercy." I said. I pushed the knife down and his body was just dead weight now. I picked up his body and got firewood ready and threw the body on the wood and set it on fire. I walked back in the house and everyone was asleep so I just decided to sleep on the couch. I woke up before everyone else and I grabbed all my things kissed Alyssa on the forehead and gave Isaiah a very quiet so he didn't wake up. I left a note on the kitchen that said, "I'm sorry I've turned into this killer, so I've decided to leave and never come back." I walked to a house that was about 4 or 5 miles away from where the camp was. I heard a noise in the house i was walking to and i opened the door slowly and had my gun ready. I walked in the house and a lady had a gun and her 2 kids had 2 knives. I put my gun down and put my hands in the air. "Look I'm not here to hurt anyone, I'm just walking around trying to clear my head. I'm sorry I just invaded your house like that." I said. "It's ok, my name is Tonya, and these are my 2 kids, Holton and Haven." Tonya said. "Tre`, you guys looking for a group?" I asked. "No not really, but do you have a group that we could join though?" Tonya asked. "Yes I do, just follow me and I'll take you to it." I said. We walked back to the group and there were 3 infected walking towards us. "Just stay here and let me take care of this." I said. I walked up to the infected and got my knife and stabbed one in the head tripped one of them stabbed the second one in the back of the head and stabbed the one on the ground in the eye. "Ok, you're clear to keep following me now." I said. We finally got to the house and I opened the door and Isaiah ran from the kitchen and into my arms. "Please don't ever leave us again dad please?!" Isaiah said. "Don't worry son I won't." I said. Preston grabs his pistol and aims it at Tonya, Holton, and Haven. "Who the hell are these 3 Tre`?" Preston asked. "They're people I found in a house and I told them that they could join the group." I said. "Hi, my name is Tonya and these 2 are my kids Holton and Haven." Tonya said. "This is my brother Preston, this is my son Isaiah. Hey where is your mom?" I asked. "She's still upstairs in your room. She's only been down here to eat and only to use the bathroom." Isaiah said. "I'm sorry you'll get to meet my girlfriend sometime. We lost two people recently." I said. "Yeah thanks to you Tre`." Preston said. "May I ask what happened?" Haven asked. "Haven you're not supposed to ask people those kind of things." Tonya said. "No it's ok, the 2 names were George and Breanna and they were in a relationship together but Tre` tried to make a deal with this guy named Josh and George knew that Josh would'nt have kept his word so he started shooting at Josh and his men, well Josh and his men left and Tre` got pissed and shot George in the head. Later that night one of Josh's men came in here and put a gun to Isaiah's head and Tre` got pissed and beat him to death literally beat him to death, and Breanna was still mad and got mad even more that he just started to defend our group after he just killed George, so he gave her a gun put two bullets in the gun and put it in her hand and grabbed the barrell of the gun and put it to his head and said kill me right here right now. Breanna was about to kill Tre` and Isaiah stabbed Breanna in the back and she died when she hit the floor and Tre` finished her by stabbing her in the head." Preston said. "Sounds to me that Tre` had a right to do all of that because what if that Josh guy would've kept his word? So I agree with Tre` on that one." Holton said. "Thank you, now lets all get some sleep and we can talk in the morning." I said. The next morning Preston came in there and woke me, Alyssa, Isaiah, and Jordan up to come see someone else that was walking around the neighborhood. "Tre` look who I found!" Preston yelled in excitement. "Who?" I asked. "I found shane!" Preston yelled. "Hey guys, how's it been?" Shane asked. Me, Isaiah, and Alyssa sit in shock. "Good." We said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"br /br /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Chapter 3: Hell is Coming/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Sir, where do you want your scouts to go?" The man asked. "I want them to scout that other small camp nearby, it's like a block away and I need Hayden to come over here and help me with me something." Josh said. "Ok dad, we'll get right on that." The man said. "Thanks son, I want you to stay here and defend the children and women here and the camp just in case Tre` and his group try to attack us." Josh said. "Ok dad, I promise I won't leave unless I have to." Josh's son said. "Good, I love you Ethan." Josh said. "I love you too dad." Ethan said. Later that night Josh and Hayden were trying to get a rocket launcher they had hiding in a truck that doesn't work. "So Josh, why are we going to try and attack my best friend?" Hayden asked. "Because he went back on a deal that he made with me and killed 4 of our guys. So we're going to hit back hard." Josh said. "So what's the plan then?" Hayden asked. "We're going to try and push them out of their camp and split them up and try and at least kill one of their people." Josh said. "Ok, but just know I will not shoot at them because Tre` is my best friend and I will not hurt him or any of his people." Hayden said. Josh put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't shoot at Tre` or his girlfriend or brother or son or nanny, leave them to us. But shoot at the rest of them." Josh said. "Ok, I will I promise I won't screw up and not freeze like last time. You seem to always run into people I know and end up wanting to kill them though. Like I want to know why that is?" Hayden asked. "I honestly don't know how to answer that truthfully." Josh said. They continued to load the guns in the truck, and then they got a big machine gun that goes on an army vehicle and loaded it in the truck too./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Chapter 4: The War Part 2/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Shane, how'd you find us here?" I asked. "Well, it took a lot, let's just say that I was a part of Josh's group and I heard him mention a neighborhood and your name Tre`. But anyways, I snuck out and it took me a couple of days because I had to try and find this neighborhood and it took forever to find this place. It doesn't exactly stick out like all the others especially saying that it's a small one." Shane said. I walked over to him. "Put your hands above your head Shane." I said. I patted him down to make sure he didn't have any weapons and he had a pocket knife in his pocket. "Who did you bring with you?" I asked. "No one, I promise I came here alone." Shane said. I aim my gun at his head. "Why should we trust you?" I asked. Preston pushed me away from Shane. "Enough is enough Tre`, you're not killing another one of our friends!" Preston yelled. I walk back over to Preston and punch him in the face and he falls on the ground and kick him in the stomach and get on him and I hit him in the face about 3 times, I get off of him and stand up. "You still want to keep talking to me like I don't have a damn clue what the hell I'm doing?" I asked him. Shane helped him and put his arm around him. "You….*cough* are going to get us killed." Preston said coughing. I just sit and look at him and I punch him one more good time and knock him out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Ok everyone, it's time we try again and go attack Tre`s group. But we're going to this at night and we're going to try to take out at least one of their own and then leave but we're going to leave a scout behind to spy on them in a house about a block down, I know how all of you feel about this right now so we're only going to send 5 people. Me, Hayden, Ethan, Nick, and Greg. The five I just named off start putting your weapons and ammo in the back of the truck, we're heading out in five minutes." Josh said. "Josh, Tre` is one of my friends and I will not kill him or his brother or his son or girlfriend." Hayden said. "Ok, but we will though." Josh said. They gathered everything in the truck, weapons and all. Then they drove off and started to head to our camp./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "What the hell Tre`?!" Alyssa yelled. "What? I was just trying to get him to shut up." I said. Jordan and Shane carried Preston to his room and Jordan had to show Shane where to go. I walk to the kitchen and get some food and sit down eat. Josh and his men arrived at the camp and saw Holton standing outside training on how to use a knife. They walked up to him and covered his mouth and dragged him in the middle of the street and Josh pulled out his handgun and shot up in the air. We all ran outside to see what was going on and Josh was standing with Holton kneeled down in front of him. Tonya and Haven ran outside and saw that and Tonya started crying. "Let my baby go please….don't hurt him….please." Tonya said crying. Josh aimed his gun at Holton's head. "You'd really kill an 11 year old boy Josh?" I asked. "You killed a lot of my guys Tre`, I think it's fair enough if I kill at least one of your people. Besides, what are you going to do about it this time Tre`? Try to make another deal with me?" Josh asked. "No, I'll kill you if you hurt him in anyway shape or form, I'm warning Josh. Watch what you're doing." I said. He pulled the trigger and Holton's body fell to the ground and I pulled out my pistol and started shooting. "You'll pay for this you stupid son of a bitch!" I yelled. I went and grabbed one of the few assault rifles we had and I killed 2 of Josh's men. I walked up to the fourth person and it was one of my best friends Hayden. He wasn't even shooting at us, so I gave him my assault rifle to start shooting at Josh and about 10 more of his people came in a truck with a machine gun attached to the top of it. I ran to the group and told all of them to run and find the assault rifles we had hidden around the houses and start shooting at them. "Give it up Tre`, you're not going to win this." Josh said. I aimed my gun at the machine gunner that was shooting at the area Isaiah was in. So I got the machine gunner in my sights and I shot him in the head. "Isaiah run somewhere else now!" I yelled. Twelve of his guys are left. Then I saw Shane kill at least 4 of them. Then Jordan killed 3 of them. Five more of Josh's guys came in with assault rifles and started shooting at us as soon as their feet touched the ground. "Tre`, we're burning through ammo! What do we do now?!" Jordan yelled. "Keep shooting at them and don't let up!" I yelled. So we kept shooting and we kept taking more and more of his guys out but he had a lot of reinforcements keep coming. "Everyone get out of this neighborhood and meet back at that pharmacy that's about 3 blocks away from here go now!" I yelled. I got split up from everyone but Preston and Shane. Preston was awake now and helped us get out of there. I walked up to a hill and Preston walked up to the hill with me. "I'm sorry Preston, I didn't mean to hurt you like I did. You know how I can get sometimes if you piss me off bad enough." I said. "It's ok, we're brothers Tre`, and it's going to happen again eventually." Preston said. Shane was waiting impatiently and a zombie walked up behind him and bit him in the shoulder./p 


End file.
